Food Products
by Mariku-san
Summary: Mariku is left home alone and finds himself more lazy than usual. Not willing to make himself something to eat, he searches the fridge for some yogurt. Little does he know, this food in a cup shall cause him more trouble than it's worth.


Don't ask where I got this idea from because I don't even know. I need something to help me get over my writer's block. I was suppose to have updated something but I didn't. This really is a fic for SalazarFalcon...a belated Birthday fic! I can't wait till she reads it and is all like! AH! I am out of a job and I can't buy something for her. So being the cheap baka that I am, I wrote this for her out of a random idea. I really hope she likes it and I hope that she loves it! R&R flames allowed but I highly doubt I'll get any. I haven't yet. So here goes. I plan on making this a series...it just got me so inspired! Enjoy Food Products!

PS. I'm using the Japanese names for this one!

PSS. The little bat thing in this fic belongs to my friend Sarah. If you want to see what he looks like e-mail me and I'll send you a pic. I would normally just give you the link, but I want to see how many would be interested in seeing it.

Mariku-san

_**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Yami with a Yogurt.**_

A stomach growl away from going insane, Mariku sat up from his recliner. The soft tan leather that matched his skin blended well with him, but this isn't about the recliner. Oh no. This is far more important than some chair. This is about yogurt. Why yogurt? You'll see why yogurt.

Mariku looked over at the clock that hung just above the T.V. in perfect view for the Yami. It read 1:15 pm. Malik still at school, and of course, wouldn't be home till later. Tilting his head, he looked into the hallway. Isis was gone, at work no less with that no good Rishid. All alone in a house. Most would take the chance and do something bad or against the rules. Thing was, Mariku didn't want to get up from his chair and do anything. Even eat.

But of course, there wouldn't be any point to this story if he didn't get up. Just sitting on your butt all day can make it numb, fall asleep and then hurt like a cow running over thumb tacts later. No, Mariku had to get up. In order to eat the only no-having-to-cook thing in the whole house: yogurt.

Lazily, he stood on his feet and walked over to the fridge and opened it up. There was a box of pizza, but he didn't like the way it tasted cold. Hot dogs, no last time he tried to eat that cold he got sick. Anything in here? Ah, yes, yogurt. The precious. It doesn't need to be heated. No just pull the lid and grab a spoon. Yes, it was the most easiest thing in the world to eat.

Taking it out of the fridge and grabbing a spoon that was left in the dish rack, the Yami took a seat by the counter. Smiling like he was a genius, Mariku grabbed the tiny tab and pulled. Pulling too hard, it ripped, leaving him with next to nothing room to grab again to try and open it. Again he tried, ripping it off, but once again, ripped it to a point where he could not get it open. With a deep angry sigh, Mariku walked out of the room and then came back, rod in hand.

With a swift hit, Mariku missed and hit the marble counter top. He looked down at it and again he stabbed, missing the yogurt cup and hitting the counter. At least trying 7 more times and 7 more times he missed. Grabbing it, he started biting at the sides, chewing again on the plastic, trying to rip it open. At least 20 minutes go by as he chewed on it still. 30 more minutes on the plastic and still he hasn't opened it.

Placing it down, Mariku closed his eyes and whispered something in ancient Egyptian. A little bat creature with large bug eyes popped out of nowhere and just began laughing. "Yes, master" he called back at the being before him. Not speaking Mariku pointed at the yogurt. With a head nod the creature flew into the cup, passing the tiny thin barrier. It moved around as if it was dancing, but nothing came out. Tiny fits of laughter came from it, but nothing opened. Poking the cup, Mariku then realized the creature got stuck in the cup of yogurt.

Pounding his fist into the counter, he cursed and then glared at the plastic cup of doom. It wasn't worth all the chaos it was giving. Oh no, that was for sure. Narrowing his eyes, the yami began muttered that the thing was smarter than it looked, much smarter. Glaring at the plastic, Mariku was sure to make that yogurt submit itself to him and give in to it's fate. 3 hours passed and the yogurt still didn't give up. "You are a strong opponent, but I shall beat you at your game of stare."

Keys jingled around a bit before the front door was open. Malik had just gotten home from school, having walked to his place of rest today aside from taking the bus. Placing his bag down by the door, he raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. It was the oddest thing he has ever seen. All he could see from the wall that stood in his way, was Mariku sitting on a stool. Walking over to see what his Yami was doing, the Hikari was surprised to see Mariku glaring at what looked to be a cup of yogurt. "Um, Mari-" he was quickly shushed.

"This thing knows. He knows. Yes, it knows us, it does." A hushed raspy voice came from the Yami, sounding dark and confused, much like the creature Gollum from Lord Of The Rings.

"Are you okay?" Malik asked, his voice shocked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, of course, but it knows. It openly mocks me." Again the dark confused Mariku pondered why he was being made fun of by food.

Malik looked over the counter to see marble dust all over the place, and a certain item turned blade open. Again a raised eyebrow. "How long have you been sitting here, watching it like that?"

"I don't remember, but my stomach hurts. I haven't had anything to eat other than that egg thing you made before you left." Mariku grumbled. "This thing doesn't want to give up. I've been staring at it and it hasn't blinked yet," he said changing the subject.

"What? You're having an eye staring contest with that thing!" Malik yelled pointing at the yogurt.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mariku turned his attention to his Hikari, not sure if he was doing something wrong.

"You don't glare at yogurt in order for you to open it, Mariku."

"Then how else are you suppose to open it when that tab thingy is broken?"

Malik groaned and took the spoon that was laying next to the yogurt. Turning it so that the handle was towards the lid, he poked a hole on top and then lifted the lid up, opening the yogurt. He pulled the top off and licked it. "It's warm, but you can still eat it." A rather shocked Yami was staring blankly at now opened cup of yogurt.

"Oh. So that's how you do it."

Quickly Malik raised another brow when he heard laughter, light cute fluffy laughter that...that seemed to be coming from the yogurt. Taking it in his hands, Malik stared inside the cup wondering what caused the noise. Suddenly an explosion of yogurt covered Malik in yogurt, pushing his hair back, forcing it to look a lot like his Yami's hair. A strange black thing with wings on the side of it's head came out of it the freakishly warm yogurt, laughing and flying around the heads of the tanned Egyptians.

Taking his finger and going down the side of Malik's face, Mariku's mouth got a taste of what yogurt would be like if a demon possessed it, and exploded in your Hikari's face. Licking it, the Yami smiled. "Yum, lemon."

"I'll give you a lemon in a minute." Malik muttered, angry that he was covered in warm yogurt as the little demon floated around.

* * *

Well, I know it was short. I was just typing and I even added stuff to the original in order to make it longer but it just wouldn't get more than 3 pages. I am shocked that I wrote something this short but oh well. This is just a chapter. Next chap is going to be called, Puppy with Pudding. I think you can tell you the "puppy" is. Any idea's on who should go after the mutt? I have ideas but I just want to see how you guys or gals want it to go! Thanks for reading! R&R! 


End file.
